Horny Usagi, Trix Are For Kids
by JuniorLavi
Summary: Trix yogurt has a bunny mascot…. And well o.O; Lavi is a bunny. Well, you should get the picture. XD Only T for foreplayish... Thanks ChuuGoku for your beautiful editiing!


**Horny Usagi Trix Are For Kids**

**Author Note: **This is something I did with my love. =3 I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Also xD very short. Odd how Nelly's "It's Getting Hot In Here" plays as I type this.

_Trix yogurt has a bunny mascot…. And well o.O; Lavi is a bunny. Well, you should get the picture. XD_

--ONE SHOT--

19th Century; England.

In the hallways of the Black Order stood Kanda and Lavi. Kanda was in his usual outfit, hair tied back to not get in his face, and his usual scowl. Lavi wore his uniform pants and a white shirt, yet, instead of having his usual smile he had a sad face.

"Kanda!" Lavi pouted. "The kids in England took my Trix!"

Annoyed with the other the Japanese teen decided to get rid of him. "…It wasn't yours to begin with. Go whine somewhere else."

Lavi only stared at Kanda with a frown on his face. Kanda twitched. Out of no where, Kanda took a Trix yogurt carton and shoved it into Lavi's hands.

"There," he snorted.

With hearts, the red head gladly took the Trix from the older teen. "Yay!" Before opening, he stopped. An idea popped into his head. He looked up at the Japanese and smiled widely.

"Share with me?"

Without a second wasted he replied, "No. You wanted yogurt, eat it yourself."

"B-b-but, it's cotton candy flavored!" The red head complained.

"Ever more the reason. I hate sweets."

Huffing, another plan came to Lavi's mind. He took out a spoon and opened the waiting yogurt it. He slowly dipped the spoon into the carton, and teasingly licked the yogurt off the spoon with a smug look on his face. The Japanese exorcists tried to glance anywhere but the teasing Lavi.

"Mmmm, I wish I had someone to share this delicious yogurt with~," Lavi cooed as he licked his lips.

Kanda merely sits on the floor trying to meditate. This was getting annoying…and he hoped that by ignoring Lavi, he'd stop. Boy was he wrong.

Lavi stared at Kanda before dropping the spoon on the floor (not so accidentally). "Whoopsie," he sighed. "I'll just have to use my tongue now."

Kanda tried using all the concentration techniques learned over the years and ignored the usagi. Why was he doing this anyways? It was just a stupid yogurt.

Seeing that this had no effect on Kanda, he pouted. "Let's see how he likes this then," he thought, determined to break the Mugen wielder. "Hmm, maybe my fingers would be a better substitute." He scooped some gooey pink yogurt with his fingers and brought it to his lips.

Tempted, Kanda gritted his teeth together and glanced quickly at Lavi. Before getting caught, he looked away again. "I-It's just yogurt...don't make such a big fuss out of it!"

Happy that he was getting some where, Lavi continued. "Mmmm, Sooo goooddd…" He dipped his finger into the carton again and licked the treat off.

That's when Kanda snapped. He caved into Lavi's temptations, and leaned over to lick some of the yogurt off Lavi's finger. Oh God, he couldn't believe he was doing this. This made the red head grin.

Lavi secretly whipped some more yogurt on Kanda's lips, and licked it off. "It might be just yogurt, but it's reaallyy good. Even for this."

Kanda doesn't say anything. He only stared at the ground and Lavi.

"Oh come on, it's just yogurt Yuu-chaaan!" Lavi took out an extra spoon and tried to feed some more Trix to the flustered samurai. He grinned cutely, cooing, "Now say aaah~"

"If you had that extra spoon, you didn't have to go make a mess and use your fingers. I'm not cleaning up after you." The raven haired exorcist gestured at the ground, which was gooey from spilled and splattered yogurt.

"Just eat up Yuu-chan! Or I'll have to feed you mouth to mouth!"

The said Asian refused to open his mouth. Instead, he muttered through clenched teeth, "Over my dead body."

The Bookman-in-training giggled like a school girl, drank in some of the yogurt, and kissed him gently. He then broke Kanda's lips open with his tongue, and fed him the yogurt. Kanda smirked knowingly against Lavi's lips, because unknown to the other, he already had this planned. Lavi gulped down some more yogurt himself and continued to kiss Kanda till the other is backed against a pillar. The red head deepened the kiss before breaking it, a smile plastered on his face while he licked leftover yogurt residue.

"How was it?" Lavi whispered to Kanda, his lips close.

"If you're asking about the yogurt, it was terrible." Kanda replied, and licked his lips again to get rid of extra yogurt.

"You, though…" the samurai trailed off as he pressed his lips to Lavi's once more.

Lavi chuckles a bit before kissing him back. Wraps one arm around Kanda lightly while his hand rests behind his head.

-The End-

-Or is it?-


End file.
